Through the looking glass
by randommonkeyz998
Summary: Looking up, her eyes were drawn to the cloth covered shape in front of her. She pulled the cloth down, and revealed a mirror. The cloth fell unnoticed to the ground, as artemis looked it over. It was a normal oval mirror, standing on two wooden feet. "What is it doing here?" She thought, reaching out to touch the wooden frame.
1. Chapter 1

**Through the looking glass **

**My new story! It is an artemis/Alice twist, and I know you're probably thinking or saying, aren't there enough of those?**

**My answer is yes, yes there are. But when plot llamas (just…just don't ask, because all I will tell you is that llamas are awesome) attack you in the middle of the night, and your golf club has been stolen by the plot bunnies that visited you earlier….well…**

**You know what? Just read.**

**Thank you, and enjoy….**

Artemis reached behind her back looking for an arrow, but only finding an empty quiver.

"Dang it….." she muttered. In the brunt of the fight, and already practically useless…

Well, not _totally _useless….

Dropping down from the ledge she had been shooting from, she punched, then kicked one henchman that was about to attack robin from the side. Not that he couldn't take care of himself, but just to lend a hand.

"Thanks." He grunted, punching another attacker in front of him.

"No problem." She replied, kicking a henchman next to her, then flipping around and launching herself off the face of a goon behind her, and landed on top of another one.

As soon as the henchmen they had been fighting had been down, robin began running to the other side of the room, towards a computer sitting on a desk, amongst other computers.

Before he could get in five steps, more henchmen suddenly appeared out of seemingly nowhere (artemis was sure that the villains in charge of this operation had some sort of secret trapdoors installed here) and attacked robin.

Artemis sighed, and ran over to her teammate, knocking down the bad guys on the way there.

She wondered how the others were holding up as she swept her leg around, effectively knocking the men around her down.

M'gann was with Wally checking the perimeter, making sure no villains arrived (or left), while Kaldur and Superboy were fighting and distracting the rest of the henchmen downstairs.

And here she was, with robin, doing the main part of the mission. Or at least robin was trying to. The objective was to gather information from the one computer in the corner that had been singled out.

Batman had sent them onto the corner of England, into an abandoned building. It had been an easy mission, get in, grab the information, get out. Until Superboy had stepped on a trip wire on the way into the building. The villains were instantly alerted, and here they were, fighting.

So robin was having difficulty downloading the information only because every time he made a move to plug in the wire to the computer, it was pushed away by a henchman's hand, or if he did manage to plug it in, the wire would be cut and he'd have to find a new wire in his belt.

Robin, being tired of wasting time, motioned for Artemis to take care of the henchmen. She nodded, understanding, and began knocking them down even faster.

He plugged in the 5th wire, and began to work, as the goons were distracted trying to get Artemis.

_**In another place**_

"Finally finished! A product of all my hard work." The mad hatter grinned, and rubbed his hands together.

"You mean _our _hard work, because without it-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, save it for the grammy's*. we have very important date." He grinned wider (if even possible) and showed all of his yellow, crooked teeth.

Mirror master shivered at the sight of the hatters teeth, then picked up their invention and carried out of the room.

_**Back to the team…**_

"Are you done yet?" artemis called out, annoyed at all the henchmen.

"Just 2 more minutes." He replied distractedly, looking at the screen, and still typing.

Artemis jumped up and punched a goon about to get robin from the back.

"You said that 5 minutes ago!" she complained.

"Well, this time I mean it! But if you keep complaining I'll-"

"Yeah, I know, take longer."

"….sure…..take longer…." He grinned, and kept typing.

She rolled her eyes, and punched someone behind her.

"…and….done!" robin pressed one final key on the computer, and the lights in the building dimmed, so dark you could barely see anything. The henchman about to punch Artemis in the face (she would have blocked it) froze up, and disappeared into thin air. The lights in the building dimmed, so dark you could barely see anything.

Literally.

The area was clear of henchmen, but all wasn't right yet.

Artemis felt someone nearing behind her as robin stood up, and inspected where the henchmen were.

When she felt whoever (or whatever) behind her had neared enough, she whipped around, and punched behind her, and heard a crack.

Quickly followed by a groan.

"MY NOSE!"

"Wally?"

"No, it's the joker! Of course it's me!"

She punched him again (though a little softer)

"Ow! What was that for?"

She shrugged, and said, "You said you were the joker."

"Of course. Only **you **would take that literally."

"Thanks. I am special, it's just better to hear you say it." She crossed her arms and smirked.

"You just proved my point." Wally crossed his arms and leaned in closer.

"You have a point?"

"For a second there, I thought you were going to surprise me with something actually good. Guess I'm wrong."

_Here we go again…_robin thought.

"You're always wrong, wall-man. And strange. That too."

He shook his head. "Why do you keep describing yourself? It's lowering your self-esteem, you know."

"I already have a pretty high self esteem, so lowering it does nothing. Though, you need to higher yours. Maybe go to your mommy and daddy? I bet they can help higher it, though it'd take a loooong time to do it."

"Why don't you go to yours? They need to give you a _time-out_… I bet you're a daddy's girl." Artemis froze up.

"_oh daddy, I want some candy! Oh daddy, give me money! Oh daddy, I wan-_ OW!" Wally clutched his already hurting nose in pain.

"Don't. _**ever**_. Talk. Like. That. Again." She said venomously.

Robin shook his head. If only Wally knew what he was talking about…

"I'm going to go and check on the 2 downstairs. I'll be back." She said coldly, then turned and walked away.

_**Following artemis (but not like a stalker)**_

Artemis stomped down the stairs.

_How dare he! Daddy's girl…..hmph…._

She finally reached the bottom, and called out for them, hoping to get out as fast as ossible because it was dark, and there was only one flickering lightbulb down there.

"Superboy? Kaldur? Hello?" there was many doors down the hallway.

It was like everyone's favorite nightmare, the one with the never ending hallway.

"Guys? Where are you? We need to go!" she called out, walking around.

Finally deciding that they were in one of the rooms, she starting walking back towards the staircase to start anew.

As she was walking, she noticed something scampering across the floor. Getting down in a fighting stance, she tensed up, preparing for an attack.

"Show yourself, because I know you're there." She called out.

_Thump…thump….thump…._

"aww…look! A bunny!" artemis smiled and bent down, clicking her tongue.

The bunny jumped closer, and wiggled it's nose. That's when artemis noticed something strange.

The bunny wore a purple over coat, and had a pocket watch in it's paw.

It stood up, and waved it's arms around, saying, "I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!"

_**Thank you for reading! **_

_**Also, don't worry about my mental health, because I'm just fine. :D**_

_**Anyways, review, and enjoy! Thank you…**_

_**Randommonkeyz998 **__**(*_*)**_


	2. mirror

**Through the looking glass, chapter 2**

**Alright, I feel disappointed, I only got one review.**

**So, thank you so much naturegirl11432!**

**Also, yes, I realize that the end was done horribly and really weird…..**

**Anyways, here it is! Read and enjoy thanks!**

"_Aww…look! A bunny!" Artemis smiled and bent down, clicking her tongue._

_The bunny jumped closer, and wiggled its nose. That's when Artemis noticed something strange._

_The bunny wore a purple over coat, and had a pocket watch in its paw._

_It stood up, and waved its arms around, saying, "I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!"_

By the time the rabbit finished hopping around, Artemis was already gone. Not literally, of course.

She stood up automatically, eyes not seeing, pupils dilating, and followed the rabbit, moving almost mechanically.

The rabbit stopped hopping around one door, where it shrieked, "I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!"

Artemis blinked, dazed as to where she was. She rubbed her head, and looked around, eyes stopping on the door in front of her.

For some reason, she _needed _to go into that room. It was an unexplainable feeling, but she just _had_ to.

She grabbed the doorknob, turned it, and then pushed open the door.

_Creeaaaakkk…._

She jumped at the sound the door made, and then recomposed herself.

She stepped into the room, and was immediately greeted with a dank odor. She crinkled her nose, but stepped further in. lining the walls were tables full of cloth covered shapes.

Walking over to a table, she pulled a cloth off, which released a lot of dust into the air. She sneezed, but looked back at the table.

Teacups, teapots, plates, were strewn over it. She walked to the next table, to see what was under it, but before she could lift anything up, the rabbit shrieked again.

And like last time, artemis stood straight, her eyes dilated, and walked stiffly to the rounded covered thing.

Yet again, the rabbit shrieked, and she snapped out of her daze, wondering how she got to where she was currently standing.

Looking up, her eyes were drawn to the cloth covered shape in front of her.

She pulled the cloth down, and revealed a mirror.

The cloth fell unnoticed to the ground, as artemis looked it over.

It was a normal oval mirror, standing on two wooden feet.

_What is it doing here? _She thought, reaching out to touch the wooden frame.

Her hand followed the pattern the wood made, and she was in a trance-like state.

She reached out to touch the glass.

Her fingers skimmed the cool glass, and suddenly, instead of glass, it was like clear jelly.

She pulled her hand back quickly, and snapped out of her stupor.

She had to find Kaldur and Superboy, and get back to the tea-

"I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!"

And with that, she looked back into the mirror, and stepped in.

_**Others….**_

"Good job! Good job!" The hatter picked up the mechanical rabbit from where it had been standing by the door, and hugged it.

Mirror master shook his head, and wondered _why _he ever agreed to work with this phsyco…

_Oh yes, so we can destroy young justice from the inside, then take out the league…._he reminded himself, as he waited a few seconds by his mirror.

He was rewarded with a wet squishing sound, and someone stepped out of the mirror.

"Are you ready to preform your task?"

"Yes, master." A hoarse voice replied.

"Good. They are waiting for…'you'….upstairs. Go. You know the plan." The person stiffly walked out of the room, and out of sight.

"Now, begin the next phase of _wonderland_." The mad hatter said, placing the rabbit down on one of the tables.

_**The team….**_

"What's taking her so long? Kal and Supey are already here." Kid flash complained.

"Be patient. She will arrive any mo-"

"Hey guys. Sorry about that." A hoarse voice interrupted, stepping out of the door, and into the light.

"What took you so long?" kid complained.

"Oh, you know. Stuff." She shrugged and kept walking, closer to the bioship.

The team followed suit.

All needed a good night's rest, and were eager to get it.

They clambered into the bioship, and took off for the mountain.

The ride was uneventful, and when they got to their destination, they got off slowly, tired.

"Aren't you coming? You need to sleep." M'gann called out.

"hm? Oh, yeah, I'm coming. I'll be out in a sec. you guys go on ahead without me."

M'gann shrugged and walked into the mountain with everyone else.

The last person got up when everyone was gone, and walked over to the mountain.

She pulled out a small chip, and placed it onto the ground next to the mountain.

"Part one of wonderland, completed." She talked into a comm in her ear, and smiled.

With that done, Artemis whipped her hair over her shoulder and walked over to the beach looking for the small shack she had seen on the ship.

_**Please review! I need 3 for chapter 3!**_

_**Thank you, **_

_**Randommonkeyz998 (*_*)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Through the looking glass**

**Hello again! I'm happy about the reviews I got, so here is another chapter!**

**And yes, I know this is very late, and that I should be updating my other stories, but I just feel too lazy.**

**Hope this makes up for it!**

**Thanks, I hope you enjoy! :D**

_The last person got up when everyone was gone, and walked over to the mountain._

_She pulled out a small chip, and placed it onto the ground next to the mountain._

"_Part one of wonderland, completed." She talked into a comm in her ear, and smiled._

_With that done, Artemis whipped her hair over her shoulder and walked over to the beach looking for the small shack she had seen on the ship._

_**Wonderland…**_

"oof!" artemis landed on some soft grass after falling.

She got up and looked around.

Just a normal forest. Some bushes, blue skies, animals, candy trees, the rabbi- wait, candy trees? Artemis did a double take.

Sure enough, there was candy on normal looking trees.

She got up, and tried just pulling it off, but strangely enough, candy seemed stuck to the tree.

She pulled, and finally plucked it off.

She unwrapped the wrapper as thoughts danced across her mind.

How did she get here? She scrunched her nose in thought.

_Ok, let's see….last thing I remember….mission with the team, ware house fight, rabbit…room…mirror…._

_The mirror! That was probably how I got here._

_Next question…._

_Where is 'here'?_

_**Team….**_

"Have you seen artemis? I need to ask her about something." M'gann asked robin.

Robin shrugged. "Nope, sorry. But I could find out for you." He said, already typing on his wrist watch computer.

M'gann waited for him to finish.

She didn't have to wait long.

"Weird….she didn't come in last night….you can find her in the shack by the beach."

"Thanks robin!" M'gann chirped, and then flew off to find her.

"Why _didn't _she come in last night?" robin muttered, turning the watch off, and walking away.

Kid flash heard their conversation, and narrowed his eyes.

_What is she doing there? Maybe she is waiting for M'gann to come, so then she can kill her! Or do something painful to her!_ Kid flash's eyes widened at the thought, as he rushed out of the mountain, and into the shack, passing M'gann who'd stopped to talk to Superboy.

Reaching the shack, he threw the door open.

"What were you planning to do to M'gann, you beast?"

'_**Artemis' p.o.v….**_

"No, I haven't started phase two...yet….no, I won't…alright, got it…..yes…I know….good- by- AHHHH!"

'Artemis' grabbed one of her arrows, and threw it at the intruder.

"whoah! Throwing arrows at poor people who come to check on you? Let me go warn M'gann!" a person in a red and yellow costume, whom I realized was Kid flash was just about to speed away, but not before I called out.

"Wait! I'm sorry! It was just an instinct." Wally paused when he heard me call.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry, that was just an instinct of mine." He blinked once.

"Did the great artemis just apologize?" he said, smirking.

"Yes. So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"….never mind…..so, why were you here? Robin said you never went inside the mountain last night."

"….." I was lost for words, not having thought up of an excuse.

"well?" he said crossing his arms.

"…the…..it…..I was tired! So….I fell asleep….here…." I awkwardly put random things together.

Truth was, I wasn't supplied with the information needed to get inside the mountain. The entrance shut after the rest of the team went inside, leaving me trapped out here.

Kid flash narrowed his eyes suspiciously, and raised his eyebrow.

"You really suck at lying. Why were you _really _out here?"

"Fine! You caught me! The door must have been jammed, or something, because I couldn't open it." I hoped he would fall for it. If he did, I could get inside by asking him to take me there! Then phase 2 would be ini-

"You must have been really tired, or are you really that dumb? You use _zeta- beams_ not pushing or pulling doors!" ah! Zeta beams…..

"Duh! Thank you!" my mood suddenly dampened, as I realized I needed to be recognized first.

Maybe the transporter would take both of us at the same time?

"Could you take me there? I maybe forgot where it was…" I asked, twirling a lock of hair between my fingers, trying to look innocent. Wally just frowned and backed away.

"Now I KNOW something is wrong. Did you hit your head yesterday?" I was confused. Wasn't this how the girl acted like? I bit my lip nervously.

Back in wonderland, things were easier!

"I-I think I did…..maybe that's why I have this huge headache!" I giggled, going along with him.

"…..let's get you inside…." He frowned, walking away with me closely in tow.

I smiled.

So far, so good.

_**Wonderland….**_

After searching for the mirror Artemis had arrived from, she sat down with another candy she had plucked from one of the trees.

As she chewed the sugary goodness, artemis tried to figure out where she was.

_Maybe the mirror was a zeta-beam teleporter, and I accidentally walked into it, being sent into another place. But where in the world does candy grow on trees?_

_I don't think I slept through enough geography classes to miss __**this**__…_she thought getting up to stretch.

_Well, standing around doing nothing won't get me anywhere._ She thought, starting to walk. _Though these flats probably won't help m-_

"alice! ALICE! My gloves, alice! My _gloves_…you said you'd get them!" She looked down at the feeling of someone tugging her dress.

"Oh…the queen…._whatever _will she _say_?" artemis blinked to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, or imagining things.

A white _rabbit_ wearing a purple over coat was wringing his hands- er…_paws…_and muttering to himself.

"Oh, I _know _what she will say…._off with his head_! But I can't _afford_ to _lose _my head! The dormouse still owes me 10 dollars after the last run-in with March hare!"

Artemis had stopped listening when the rabbit yelled about the queen saying 'off with his head.' For some reason, that memory tickled the back of her brain as she desperately tried to remember.

But for some reason, Artemis didn't find it the least bit strange about the rabbit.

Nope, not at all.

It was just extremely strange. It's not every day (or week, or year, or life time for that matter) you see a talking rabbit yapping on and on about some _queen _who would cut off his head, and a dormouse who-

_Wait a second…..off with his head…alice?...dormouse…..ALICE!_

Her eyes widened as realization seeped in.

Wonderland.

_**Young justice team….**_

After messing with the Zeta-beams, robin finally got wally and artemis inside.

For some reason, there had been a malfunction, and the computers had not let Artemis in, claiming she was an intruder.

"Zeta-beams acting up again, sorry about that." Robin scratched the back of his head sheepishly, as he explained what happened to a very dizzy and woozy Artemis.

"Its…fine…its fine….augh….I don't feel…so good…"

"You know… now that you mention it….you do look a bit green." Robin scratched his chin in thought.

"Weird. You were looking fine to me back in the shack." Wally said, raising an eyebrow.

"Zety beams-"

"_**zeta **_beams."

"Yeah, whatever, can do that to you sometimes, you kno-" artemis was cut off by running to (what looked like) a kitchen and threw up in the sink.

"Hmmm….that hasn't happened before. Strange." Robin stroked his imaginary beard in thought, and then shrugged his shoulders. "Probably just girl-problems." He started walking away, leaving a confused (but hungry) Wally.

So Wally walked over to the kitchen to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle, and some coffee beans-in-syrup drizzled bananas he had prepared the night before.

"You ok?" he asked Artemis.

"Yeah. I'm better." She turned on the water to wash away the vomit. She turned around to face him, and caught a water bottle that had been thrown to her. "thanks." She chugged it down, then walked over to the trash can to throw it away.

After that she walked back to Wally, and sat down in front of him.

"Soooo….do you want to do something?" she asked him, placing her chin atop of her hands.

_Maybe I can get the swing of things…not become an outcast! Become their friend, and earn their trust…and then-_

'Artemis' train of thoughts was interrupted by choking.

She snapped back to attention and put on her mask of worry.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok? What happened?" she reached over and slapped him on the back to dislodge whatever food had been stuck.

"I'm- I'm fine. Sorry. I must have misheard you. I thought you asked me if I wanted to do something. With _you_."

"I did." She said.

_What is wrong? Doesn't Artemis usually hang out with her friends? Perhaps she is a….rebel? still, I need to find out what we usually do so I won't look out of place…._

Wally just sat there blinking at her, and then nodded his head. "O-ok. Do you…do you want to play some video games?"

_Video games? How odd…. I was thinking perhaps hacking into some secret files to find out some information on the league, but this will have to do….for now._

"….what game?"

"well…I was going to ask robin to pla-"

"ARTEMIS!" artemis was suddenly attacked and enveloped into some type of arm trap. Her instincts told her to elbow the person in the solar plexus, knock out the feet from under them then punch out their lights.

So that's what she started to do, but paused as soon as she heard the monologue coming out from the attacker.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Where were you? I thought you came in last night, but you didn't, so I was worried sick! Next time, warn me when you're about to sleep outside, ok? Well, anyways, I wondered if you wanted to go shopping? Or perhaps can I braid your hair and do your nails? Or we could-"

"YES! I mean… yes. Of course I'll go shopping with you…..Macy."

"Macy? Artemis, my name is M'gann. Or Megan. Whichever you prefer."

"Right, sorry, slip of the tongue. Whoops!" she laughed nervously and hooked M'gann's arm with hers.

"After that, we can bake some cookies!" Megan squealed at just the thought.

On the way out, Artemis stopped and called out to wally. "guess we'll have to do those video games later! Bye!" she waved and Zeta- beamed out of the cave with M'gann trailing behind her.

Wally was left alone, with only one thought running through his head.

_Someone must've drugged that water bottle._

_**Wonderland…**_

Artemis looked around in happiness at her current location.

Wonderland.

She had finally made it.

She chuckled.

As soon as the realization of what happened, she burst out laughing.

She picked the rabbit that had been tugging at her dress and twirled him around with her in the air.

"I'm in wonderland! I'm in wonderland! I'm in **wonderland**!"

"Alice! ALICE! Put me down this instant!" she put down the rabbit and looked at him in confusion.

"Alice? I'm arte-no. I'm Alice. In wonderland. I finally found it!" she became giddy again and danced around, holding her arms out, palms and face facing the sky.

"Alice, stop this nonsense right now! You have some business to take care of right now, and dancing and shouting like a mad man won't help you." The rabbit said sternly, tapping his right foot and crossing his arms.

Artemis looked down at the rabbit, and blinked, snapping out of her happy stupor, and pulled herself together.

Another talking rabbit.

_Great._

_**Im baaaaaackkkk! After all the time. This is finally finished.**_

_**And yes, I really do need to update my other stories. But don't worry.**_

_**They might come out.**_

_**Soon.**_

_**Someday.**_

_**Probably.**_

_**No, im just kidding. Sometime this week? Or later. **_

_**Ok, well, please review. Just 3 reviews for the next chapter! Thank you,**_

_**Randommonkeyz998 **__**(*_*)**_


	4. First day

Through the looking glass

_**Ok, so now, I can say that I've taken a hiatus. For like ever. **_

_**But have no fear! I am back over here! **_

_**In this corner crying from the yj hiatus.**_

_**So…. Enjoy the story! **_

_**Oh, and thank you to all my reviewers! :3**_

'_**Artemis'**_

"Oh Artemis, what do you think about _this_ one? Isn't it _absolutely adorable?!_" M'Gann held up a small pink dress that looked like it would be very tight.

"Umm…I don't know….what about this one?" I held up a longer, looser dress that had a lace neck covering, with lace sleeves.

"I don't know….I think that seems a bit too…..old?" M'gann grimaced and turned around to face the mirror.

"It's not old!" I was confused. Was this not what the women of this time wore? Apparently not, seeing M'gann smile at her reflection.

My eyebrows knit together in thought.

The hatter taught me about nothing of thi- (1)

"-artemis? what do you think?" she held up another very short tight looking dress, which instead of pink was purple.

"its…..nice….." I ground out. What I was really thinking was, does she what to get teased? People th-

"Oh my god…." I gasped.

My eyes widened as I saw a dressing shop.

In the window was a black and red gown, decorated with hearts.

Red hearts.

"What?" M'gann asked, cocking her head. "Have you found a dress yet?"

I shook my head, shaking me out of my frightened stupor.

I'm not in wonderland anymore.

I smiled.

Thank _Dinah._

Then I looked at M'gann, and replied.

"no. I just…I just…saw…someone….i thought I knew."

"oh." She looked disheartened. Then her face brightened up. "is it a boy?" she smiled.

"No. it turns out it was just….something else." I gave a weak smile and pulled out a blue dress that goes to your knees.

"So….how about this one?"

_**Artemis in wonderland…**_

I looked at the talking rabbit again.

I frowned.

"What are you talking about?" I said crossly, crossing my arms and tapping my foot.

"What am I - WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT? Alice, you must be going crazy! We've been planning this for _years_!" the rabbit shook his arms over his head in anger. "Why, how will the plan go on without you? Oh my ears and whiskers!" he started pulling out his hair on top of his head.

"Whoa there! Calm down, calm down. Tell me what's going on, and maybe I can help you." I held up my hands in a calming gesture.

"Alice, how could you have forgotten?" the rabbit pouted, and wore an expression as if he was going to cry. "The plan was going down tonight."

"Stop holding me in suspense and just tell me what it is!" I threw up my arms in exasperation.

"the plan Alice. The plan to break down the boundaries."

"what boundaries?" I squinted at him suspiciously as he took out his pocket watch.

He jumped up as his eyes widened comically.

"oh no oh no oh no OH NO! alice come now! Follow me! We MUST LEAVE!" he grabbed my hand and yanked me forward as I stumbled along.

Finally I regained my senses and pulled my hand out of his paws, and stopped.

"stop. I'm not going ANYWHERE before you tell me where you're trying to take me." I crossed my arms.

The rabbit pursed his lips in annoyance, and then rechecked his watch.

He tapped the glass and said, "the time Alice! We must g- hey! Give that back!" I had snatched his pocketwatch out of his gloved paws and held it high above my head.

"Ah ah ah! Not until you tell me what's going on." He jumped as high as he could, but only resulted in hitting my nose with the top of his paw.

"Ow!" I rubbed my nose with my other hand, now standing on my tip toes to keep the watch out of his reach.

"Alright. I'll tell you. But I cant. Not here. Meet me at the lollipop caverns when dusk starts to settle. But at least until it comes, _please _give me back my watch!" his nose twitched as he tried to jump again.

"No. I'll keep this as a reassurance for tonight. Until then rabbit." I said as I walked back to where I thought the clearing was.

"But Alice! Wait!" I ignored him and kept walking, and soon his voice faded, but the trees didn't.

In fact, I should have been back at the clearing by now!

I picked up the pace, and suddenly, my foot meet air.

"AHHHHHHHH! OW!" I yelped as I landed on my butt from the fall. I rubbed my sore head, as I must have hit it along the fall.

I stood up and looked around.

Then I looked up to try and determine how long I fell.

My heart sunk at the distance. So I tried a different tactic.

"hello? Is there anyone here?" I called out, hoping there'd be someone to help.

After a second, no reply came, so I called again.

"hellloo?" after a minute of no reply, I decided to stop waiting and start trying to help myself.

I felt around the wall, hoping to find maybe some sort of light, or some foothold, but it was all smooth, and a tad bit sticky.

I growled.

Crock women do NOT give up.

'_**Artemis"**_

After looking at the many….interesting….dresses, M'gann got tired.

From not seeing superboy.

So we went inside her…ship? And returned to the mountain.

As I finished throwing up from Zeny or whatever it's called, I wandered over to what seemed to be a parlor.

'_whats this? It must be another of the strange contraptions the hatter told me about…..it looks like a telly…but much bigger. And no buttons or rabbit ears….rabbit ears….no no, now now ali- …..artemis, no thinking about that. Its all over and done with. Now that wretched girl will be in-_

"OWW!"

"MY FACE!"

_**OK, BEFORE YOU KILL ME OR- whoops, caps. Sorry! **_

_**Im just too lazy to go back and change it.**_

_**Ok, before you kill me or decide to make me your next secret recipe in your smoothies, IAMSORRYYYYYYY!**_

_**Now that I have ore time to write, I will probably update sleeping beauty or one of my fairytales cliché next!**_

_**Anyways…**_

_**Here it is!**_

_**Please read and review! **_

_**Thank you…**_

_**Randommonkeyz998 **_(*_*)

Artemis finds out wonderland is not all its cracked up to be


End file.
